Vampire Apocalypse Part One
by Lecter the Werewolf
Summary: After an intruder comes to their home, the Titans learn a ancient evil has arrived in their city. Rated M for graphic violence and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Intruder Alert

Vampire Apocalypse Pt. 1 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Dracula but I do own the characters I created, Lecter and Magus.**

Chapter One: Intruder Alert

The sun had just set over at Jump City. At Titans Tower, the six superheroes were calling it a day when an alarm sounded. There was an intruder on the premise; each of the Titans left their respected rooms, prepared to face the intruder.

Outside the tower, the heroes saw a dark shape moving toward them,

"Identify yourself," ordered Robin.

The shape continued moving towards them, Robin ordered his team to prepare themselves for combat as he pulled out several explosive discs.

Cyborg's right arm transformed into a sonic gun, Raven focused her psychic energy, and Starfire's eyes glowed green and green orbs formed on her hands. Beastboy changed into a bear while Lecter became a biped werewolf.

They were all ready as the shape moved closer to them. To know the identity of the intruder, Robin told Cyborg to turn on his light. Cyborg's shoulder pad opened a small flashlight that shined its beam toward the shape. Revealing the intruder, the shape was a man in street clothes; his skin was pale, almost chalk white his eyes were deep blue color, he shielded himself from light but he caught sight of something.

He spotted Lecter and gave out a loud hiss, inside his mouth was a pair of sharp canines. He gave a giant leap at Lecter, while in the air the man got shot at by Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire. He crashed a few feet from where Lecter was standing, passing out from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

Chapter Two: Interrogation

It took hours for the Titans to interrogate the intruder, none of them getting any sleep. Beastboy was dozing off as the others kept him awake. Robin came out of the interrogation room, explaining the situation,

"Well guys, he is not talking. He is just sitting there, we might have to release him."

At that point Lecter approached his leader, "Let me talk to him, Robin. I think I can make him speak." With that, Robin gave him permission.

Lecter entered the room in human form; he placed a recorder on the table and something else out of sight. The man was across the table in a chair and had his hands restrained.

Upon seeing Lecter he began speaking, "Look what we have here, a good-for-nothing animal," as he spoke the recorder activated and began recording.

Lecter responded the comment with a hard punch across the man's face, causing him to spit up blood. "Watch your words, vamp or I'll make you choke on your own blood," Lecter growled, his eyes were more yellow than ever. "So your _now_ talking, that's interesting," he said in a more calming matter, "Why did you come here blood?"

The man only gave a small response, "I was only sent as a messenger to tell _you _that he's here and he is coming for you."

"Who's coming," Lecter asked,

"You know who I am talking about," the man responded with a smirk on his face, showing his fangs.

Lecter was not intimidated, moving closer to the man he gave him his own warning, "Your master made a mistake and now your entire species is endanger. I will personally enjoy watching him turn into dust!" Grabbing him by the throat, Lecter went through a semi-transformation, "Where is he? Where is he hiding?"

"In the sewers, below the city," he whispered.

Lecter released his grip and pulled out the hidden object from under the table. It was a strange looking flashlight,

"Are going to release me," the man asked, there was fear in his voice.

Lecter gave a cold response, "No, I decided to send him my own message." He turned on the flashlight that emitted a blue beam that shot at the man. He screamed in pain as the lighted area of his body started burning. Lecter widen the width of the light, so the light circled the man's whole body. He continued screaming as his body burned into bones, as soon as the body was a skeleton the screaming stopped.

Lecter turned off both the light and the recorder. He walked over to the pile of bones and removed the skull. Picking it up, Lecter pulled out the two small fangs out of the mouth. Holding the teeth in his hand, Lecter tossed the skull with the rest of the bones, which were turning into dust. He walked out of the room where the others were waiting,

"We thought we heard screaming in there," Cyborg said, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes it is," replied Lecter, "Let's get some sleep. I'll explain everything tomorrow." Turning to Beastboy, "I want you to do a favor for me tomorrow morning."


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Chapter Three: Revelations

The following day, Beastboy flew to the city in eagle, doing Lecter's favor. Holding the fangs in his talons, B.B. lowered to the nearest sewer and dropped the teeth in. The fangs drifted through the sewer water until they stopped by a man's feet. Picking them up he ran straight to his master, who was on a throne made of garbage,

"My lord, look what I found," the man placed the teeth in his master's extended hand,

"Thank you. You may leave," his master said in a dark voice. He began talking to himself as he examined the fangs, "So Lecter knows I am here. Magus must have talked. No matter, I have been observing him and know of his weakness. Soon vengeance will be mine."

Small laughter came out of his mouth and echoed through the sewer.

"You mind telling me why you had me drop a couple of teeth in the sewers this morning," Beastboy was upset at Lecter and he should be. Lecter never told much of lycan history and every secret he revealed felt like a wedge was being driven between him and the team.

"Alright where do I start," Lecter began explaining, "That intruder last night was no ordinary man, he was a vampire."

"What was a vampire doing in the city," Cyborg wondered,

Lecter played the audio recording of his interrogation, which included him burning the vampire to death with the strange flashlight.

"I used a modified flashlight, it was fitted with a ultra violet light bulb," Lecter explained, "UV beams are in easy terms: equal to that of the sun and everyone knows that vampires die in the sun."

Robin mentioned of several reports of break-ins at UV manufactories.

"Makes sense," said Lecter, "Their leader wants the one thing that can kill them gone."

"Please, what is name of the leader," asked Starfire,

"And why is he after you," Raven concluded.

Lecter could tell there was concern for him in her voice; he prepared himself for what he was going to say, "The leader of these vampires and the one who is coming after me is Dracula."

"You mean Count Dracula from Transylvania who" Beastboy began asking but Lecter stopped him,

"Whatever you do, don't say anymore. Television and comic books have watered down both our species. Dracula is a heartless, cold-blooded monster. He enjoys making others suffer for his amusement, forget about everything you have seen in the movies. The only way to kill him is to expose him in the sun or separate his head from the body.

"Now I'll tell you why he is after me. Long ago werewolves were slaves to the vampires. Until one day Lucian led a revolt against them, successfully breaking off their chains. Since that day Dracula has ordered a massive genocide against my people. When he heard of the prophecy, the genocide increased almost to a point where we were extinct. Now that Lucian is gone and Dracula knows who I am, he will stop at nothing to wipe us out. If he gets what he wants, I do not know what fate awaits you."

"What do we do," asked Robin,

"We prepare for a war that we may not win," Lecter said, "Cyborg; I want you to see if you can hardwire my UV light into your sonic blaster."

Walking over to Starfire, "Is it possible you can focus your starbolts into the magnitude equal to that of the sun," Starfire gave a small nod.

Next up was Beastboy, "What do you want me to do," he asked,

"Make a whole lot of stakes," with a simple answer, Lecter walked off with Beastboy yelling at him,

"I thought you said the movies were false!!"

Turning his head Lecter said, "I said stakes don't work on _Dracula _but they work on the other vampires. If anyone needs me, I will be in my room."

With that he walked out of the main room


	4. Chapter 4: Calm before the Storm

Chapter Four: Calm before the Storm

Lecter sat on his bed, holding a picture of his friends, uncertain of what might happen. His silence ended when Lecter turned to the door,

"Come in Raven," he said.

The door opened as Raven step through with a surprise look on her face, "How did you know it was me?"

Lecter got up from his bed, "I could smell you coming to the door. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," Raven came face to face with her love, "You said Dracula knew about you, does he know about… us," she placed her hand on Lecter's chest, over his heart.

He felt his hormones rising through his body. He took both of his hands and covered Raven's, "That's what I am concern about. I cannot promise you will be all safe."

Raven tried to calm him, "Don't let him get to you. You must stay strong."

As she began to leave, Raven felt two arms circle around her chest and Lecter's breath against the side of her face as he whispered in her ear,

"I will promise you this, if Dracula does something to you, I will make him pay." His tone excited Raven as she reached back and held Lecter's head.

"I could just imagine the things you would do," she said. Raven turned to Lecter's face with love in her eyes, "Damnit Lecter, I want you. Take me now."

Saying that she leapt at him, Lecter was able to support her as she wrapped her legs around his body. The two started kissing wildly, slipping their tongues into each other's mouths. At one point Lecter started wrapping his tongue around Raven's face. They gazed into each other's eyes: one pair violet and the other yellow, each filled with undying love.

Lecter started walking toward the nearest wall. He pressed Raven's back to it as he tried to find a way to take off her leotard costume without tearing it to pieces. Lecter was about to do what he waited for so long when their moment was broken by a knock on the door. Lecter could smell who was on the other side,

"Robin," he muttered.

"Hey Lecter, come on out," the voice said, "There is something you should see."

Raven released and cleaned herself up as she followed Lecter to the top of the tower.


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness Falls

Chapter Five: Darkness Falls

The two met the others out on the roof, who were staring at the sky. The sunny afternoon was turning black as a curtain of darkness stretched across the city.

"What is that," Beastboy asked,

"Looks like dark magic," Raven answered,

"_Literally_ dark magic," Lecter added, "Dracula is spreading his evil over the city, allowing him and his minions to travel outside when it is still day."

Cyborg turned his attention to Lecter, "So what do we do now?"

Lecter turned to face his friends, "We prepare ourselves for battle." He then transformed himself into wolf form, his yellow eyes burning for combat.

Out at the docks that were off of Titans Tower, Dracula had his arms extended and watching the tower as his dark sheet spread through the city.

Once it was done he lowered his arms and called forth one of his minions, "Take a handful and guard the exists out of the city. I don't want any mortals leaving," he said in his thick Transylvanian accent.

After they left Dracula turned to his remaining followers, "Children, our time has come," he declared, "We have driven these savage wolves to the point of extinction, now we shall destroy their last hope for salvation!" He raised his fist as the others cheered, "Once the chosen one is dead and the mortals of this city are ours, nothing will stop the vampire race. Let us march to victory!"

Dracula stepped down from the dock and headed to the shoreline as his vampire army followed. Reaching the beach he stopped and observed the bay that separated the tower from him, "Not even God can stop me," he murmured as he touched the water with his finger.

The ripple turned into ice as a bridge formed from the shoreline to the Titans Tower. The vampire underlings began running across the bridge and into battle. Holding back one of his men, Dracula whispered, "Remember what I told you, stay out of their site and watch me. Now go."

Releasing him, Dracula watched his men charge to the tower and he began going through a transformation of his own.

Continued in Part Two


End file.
